Tweeting Birds
by Gleeismyworld
Summary: Lea and Chord! Lea tweets about her trip in Canada and Chord replies! Real tweets, my story!


**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been posting much! I'll try to post more soon! Well this story is about how today Lea tweeted about her trip in Canada and Chord replied! The tweets are real, just not the story. This is what I think happened though….**

When I finally got away from the set,I went into my trailer and sat in my chair. I had been exhausted the past few days, with all the dance moves we have to remember and the lines,lyrics and that's just for one performance. I took a few deep breaths to try and calm myself down. After a while I gave up and decided to check my tweets.

_**Lea Michele**__ msleamichele- Back in LA after the best most beautiful and amazing holiday weekend ever! Feeling so revived and rested! 3_

I smiled at the image of her on a snowboard in Canada. Her little feet strapped on to the board with her little fur jacket, fake to be exact. I chuckled and thought for a moment before I hit reply.

_**Chord Overstreet **__ chordoverstreet- msleamichele please tell me u hit the slopes on a snowboard!_

I smiled and stared at the phone till I heard someone knock on the door. "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal our director, Zach. "Hey Chord, you need to be on set in about 10 minutes. Don't be late!"

"I won't, promise." I said with an eye roll and a smile.

Zach shook his head and closed the door. I looked back down and saw that Lea replied back. For some strange reason, I felt my heart beat 10 times faster. I shook my head and hit mentions.

_**Lea Michele**__ msleamichele- chordoverstreet you bet I did! :)_

Cory probably taught her how to do it. That's when I felt jealousy run through me. Cory practically does everything with her. He gets almost every scene and song with her. Too be quite honest, he doesn't deserve her. She deserves someone better. Who will love her no matter what and treat her right. She needs someone like…..me.

_**Chord Overstreet**__ chordoverstreet- msleamichele Good, I was bout to say!_

I put my phone on my stand that Harry gave to me as one of my Christmas presents last year and sighed. Most of the glee fans don't really know what happens behind closed doors, so they just make rumors and say dumb crap…but nobody, not even my cast mates know about me loving Lea. They actually don't even see us talking that much anymore either. Probably because of all the jealous looks Cory used to give us when we'd hug or laugh…or place gentle slow kisses on each others cheeks.

I ran my hand over my face a few times before looking at my phone. I unlock it and check if Lea replied back. She didn't. That hurt, but what I did see was a tweet that Cory just posted. My curiosity kicked in as I pressed the link attached to it.

This time I actually felt my heart stop for few moments.

In the picture was Lea sitting in snow with a snowboard attached to her feet and her coat rapped around her petite body. She had never looked more beautiful.

I studied it for a few seconds before I saved it into my album _'Lea'. _

I got out of Twitter and went straight to pictures. I didn't hesitate to press _use as wallpaper._ I locked my phone after I saw the time. I had about three minutes to get to set so I could shoot more lines with the cast. I ran to my charger and plugged in my phone before running all the way to set without bumping into anybody.

"Hey Chord, why didn't you stay on set with us?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, we were playing truth or dare and Kevin ended up riding his wheelchair down the hallway as fast as he could. It was awesome!" Harry exclaimed happily as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"It was _not_ awesome. He ran over my toe!" Darren complained as he sat in a chair shoeless while he rubbed it with cream.

"Oh stop your whining! At least you didn't get punched in the fucking boob!" Naya said while she glared at Kevin. Kevin squirmed under her glare.

"Well for your information _Naya_, I. Don't. Have. Boobs." Darren said irritated.

"Keep on eating like you do and you will!" Darren looked at her shocked.

"Guys stop the fighting! We're all friends here." Jacob said.

"No don't stop them! How else are we to keep our selves entertained? Chord wasn't here to do his awesome impressions!" Becca laughed. Becca was one of the new cast members as well as Jacob, Melissa and Blake. They are all super sweet and they warmed up to all of us pretty fast.

"Guys! Get in your places! We are all shooting scene 5!" Zach shouted to everyone. We all scrambled into random seats in the choir room while they were getting ready to shoot.

Harry leaned over to me and smirked "So I saw the tweets between you and Lea." He whispered to me.

I could feel the heat rising up my neck and to my cheeks. "Yeah, so what?" I rolled my eyes, obviously acting like I don't care.

"Dude! Your my best friend! I would know if you have a crush on somebody! You want to know why?"

I raised both my arms up "Yeah. Ok. Sure." I said sarcastically before crossing my arms in front of my chest stubbornly.

"Don't be such a drama queen!" Harry sighed. He lowered his voice almost quieter than a whisper,"I know you like Lea because well…out of all my years that I've known you, three to be exact, I've never seen you look or talk to a girl like that. Ever. I mean really Chord, you make it so obvious! And you know damn well she isn't that happy with Cory. He's my friend and all, but he treats her like total garbage! I know you better than anyone, and I also know that you two will be the perfect couple. You dig?"

I sit there staring at my hands for a while, taking in what he just said. I guess he was right, maybe I will confront her about it the next time I see her. Hopefully it's soon. I can't seem to wipe off the goofy smile that spread wide across my face.

"Chord! You're not suppose to be happy in this scene! That's scene 7, this is 5!" Zach yelled in his chair.

I quickly wiped it off with my acting skills. "Sorry Zach."

"_Naya!_ Stop kicking my damn toe!" We all rolled our eyes and groaned. Not again.

**Haha and that's what I think happened xD Go follow me on twitter and instagram!**

**Twitter: Chordlovesme (might be changed to Chordloveslea ;D)**

**Instagram: Gleeismyworld**

**-Ashley xoxo~**


End file.
